Twintuition - what if?
by CzarnyKot356
Summary: Alternate ending to Twintuition. What if Barf and Belch got shot down by hunters, and Tuffnut got captured by Grimborn brothers? What would happen if Hiccup surender to Viggo? Read and check it out!
1. Chapter 1 The only way

This is my first fanfiction. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Disclimer: I don't own anything!

"You know Hiccup, when your opponent presents you with the oportunity to wipe out all of his pieces at once, it is the cunning player who seeses the moment." Viggo said victoriously "Wider!!!"

They were trapped under chain, dragonproof dome with sea water flowing in and archers shooting to them from above. Tuffnut was captured by Ryker and Barf and Belch got shot down by dragonroot arrow, Toothless and meatlug were out of fire and with only Hookfang and Stormfly fireing at the chains haven't any sense. Situation sucked, realy.

"Hiccup, what do we do? We can't just sit here", Fishlegs said, "But what do you think we can do?" Snotlout asked, "We're in the hole with no cover and with flowing water. These guys have higher ground, cover, quivers full of dragonroot arrows and they outnumber us like three to one. Did I forgot about something oh yes OUR DRAGONS ARE OUT!!!" They started arguing.

He was right, this time there was no escape and Hiccup knew about this. "Guys I have an idea", and silence fell on the group, "I think we should surender, at least try"

"I don't think it's a good Idea Hiccup" that was Astrid...

"Me too" and Snotlout agreed with her, "It's a terrible idea."

"Well if you have better one now it's good time to share with rest."

He didn't have any idea and he knew that this is the only option. To surender. After few moments of quiet Hiccup continued, "My idea is not that bad as it looks, we're gonna save not only us but also our dragons." They finaly noded, they all agreed. In Toothless saddle bag he had some white material, and sticks where all around. He made white flagg and took two deep breaths before he showed himself, swinging it. When they ceased fire he come out and said, "Viggo! I want to talk with you"

"So what do you want to offer, my boy?"

"Me and my friends will surender to you, if you let our dragons live. That's my offer." Viggo needed to think, yes having this boy in his hands would be one of the bigest victories but he had to break him and it could take a lot of time and resources. But probably he found had solution for this problem. "I accept your offer with one small change, if you'll not cooperate or you show to me or my brother any disrespect your friends and dragons will pay for your mistakes. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes", and arrows reached their target.


	2. Chapter 2 More troubles

When Hiccup woke up tried to stretch his limbs but he couldn't. He was sitting in cage, that was very tight, he couldn't even sit straight and it was hangin on tree in the middle of camp. Place was full of hunters, the camp was setled in forest on some strange island. That wasn't good at all. The last thing Hiccup remembered from before waking were pain and arrow in his arm. On the right arm he had bandage and his wrists were shackled in thick metal menacles, at least they didn't take his prothestic. He sat there and tried to find a way out by destroying a lock or chain but he failed, when one of the hunters spoted this and scared Hiccup with fire, ten minutes later started to rain. He didn't know where Toothless is and without ability to walk he couldn't find him, he got his knees close to his chest and had to wait for rain to stop falling. There was no other option. He wondered 'where is he?'

Astrid and Ruffnut weren't in better situation. They were washing the dishes and making laundry for hunters. They were on the island of dragon hunters, many hunters were crowling all around and watching so there was no way to escape. They didn't know where is Hiccup or boys or any of their dragons, but not only they disappeared. Since the day of their capture, that mean two days, Viggo and his ship were mising, Ryker was in charge and girls had enough of him already. Some times he was brutal that's why Astrid had big, purple bruise on her chin. Most of the hunters weren't agressive, most of them weren't even intersted in them but a group of hunters were. They were young, maybe in her age but stronger and better equiped than her. These weren't nice guys.

"Get back to work you filthy rider!" Another hit of whip landed on Snotlout's backs, leaving red trace on it. Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut were in the mines with other slaves, they didn't know what they are mining, but when Fishlegs wanted to ask they whipped him and said if one of them will say anything else all three will be whipped. So they worked in quiet, they didn't know where are they or where are their dragons. He was afraid of them he didn't liked caves very much and this whip-threat wasn't helping. They were having two meals on day, a piece of bread, white gruel and cup of water, not very tasty but could be worst.

Dragons had similar isiues as their riders. Meatlug was making gronckle iron, Stormfly was shaved from spikes, from Hookfang they colected monsterous nightmare gel. Barf and Belch were just closed in cage but Toothless was somewere else. On island far, far away in deep, dark cave stood tight cage with lonly, muzzled dragon. This dragon was Toothless. In complete darkness dragon was alone and couldn't do anything accept sleeping. His only meal for whole day were two fishes, enough to survive not enough to save his strength. He was afraid about his rider and himself. He was afraid about Hiccup.


	3. Chapter 3 Strange

**Hello there!** **Thank you very much for that many positive coments. I'm happy that you like it and for your information I'll publish chapters every monday, every two weeks. Well I try to be more precise and also I have a request: If you find any mistakes, just tell me about them in coments. I'm still learning and still don't know many things.** **But now...I let you read this chapter...yep that's beter idea than listening to my babling about my life and obvious things... yes, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Rain was falling all night. Hiccup was soacked from head to toe and now he was freezing in that cage, he slept a few hours but not much beacuse of the cold. It was sunrise and hunters were awekening to eat breakfast and start their duities. On word 'breakfast' his stomach started to growl. He was very hungry, tired and lonely. Gods, how he missed Astrid and Toothless of course, but he was realy close to her these times. He realy liked her. Her bravery, intelect and... He just missed her, he loved

In the meantime Viggo was preapering something. He knew that Hiccup didn't slept all night, "Give boy a meal" Hunter noded and without happiness went to do his job. Viggo knew that this hunters want to kill this boy but he could be usefull to the tribe. On this island in two days will meet all hunter tribes. Everyone knew about Hiccup and the dragon riders but not everyone knew about his dragon and potential. Viggo want to show them the benefits of having boy on their side, beacuse most of them only thinks about him as some sort of threat. And he hope when they see him and what he can do with the dragons they will change their mind. He didn't care for boy's life but he Viggo was prgmatist and he thinks practicly. Boy could be very usefull to hunters. In two days his night fury will arrive and meeting will start. Then he will sucide.

Chicken was delicious but that was probably accused by hunger and hypothermia. He was still freezing even when sun was high enough to heat. That wasn't good at all then he saw aproaching men. Viggo and two other hunters were coming, he was curious what does he want.

"Good morning Hiccup. How are you today?" Hiccup wanted to sass him but remembered what Viggo said on the beginning about disrespect. He just lowed his head, to don't look in his eyes and stayed quiet. Viggo grimmed and continued, "I'm happy that you know who's in charge here but I need answer. How are you feeling?" That was strange and Hiccup didn't hide his face expresion. Viggo wanted truth, "Not very good. I'm still freezing and still wet from rain, well that's the truth."

Viggo thought for a moment and walked away and two hunters after him. Hiccup looked confused after this talk. He didn't know why Viggo acted like this but after three hours he found out.

Two hunters aproaching him weren't very surprising. They opened the cage and Hiccup fell down on the grass, landing on his bottom. For the first time in two days he could stretch his limbs and back. They gave him a few moments to do this and brought him to his feet. As they walked through the camp he could see that was very big camp. They headed to the forest where probably stood Viggo's tent. But before they get closer his guardians told him to turn right. After a moment Hiccup noticed a large cage between trees. They opened the door and pushed him into. It was placed near camp but far enough to don't hear anything important. In this cage he could walk and he had two buckets, one with water and second well it was obvious. He still had menacles on his wrists they didn't take them of."I hope that will be more comfortable." Viggo appeared from nowhere, he realy surprised the boy, "Thank you" He thought for a moment before asking, "Viggo, could you tell me where's Toothless? Please." Viggo looked at the boy. He knew that this dragon is one of three most beloved persons in his life. That wasn't disrespect, only curiosity and fear mixed with each other. He looked in the boy's eyes and answered, "Your dragon the same as your girlfriend are safe." Then he turned around and went back to his tent, leaving Hiccup alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4 Normal day

Astrid knew that she's in trouble. With Ruffnut they were in dining tent, serving the meals and drinks. Next to one table sat down these two guys from this group of young hunters. They were drunk and acting dangerously to everyone. "You dragon whore, come here." Astrid prepared herself to this and came, "What can I get you sir?" She asked nicely, they both used to this names and other curses. They've been on this island all week and had some situations that weren't nice. Yesterday Astrid was cleaning floor on stage and didn't say 'good morning sir' to ryker so after lunch a few hunters kicked her. Ryker just staired and at the end said, "Maybe this will teach you a lesson" Now she have one broken rib and bruisies on her whole body. One of the hunters from the table smiled at her. She didn't smiled back and that made him angry. "Hey, I smiled to you."

"I saw that and I don't care" and that response was the bigest mistake in her life, "You stupid, riding dragon bitch." His face was red, "I'll teach you a lesson" He got up.

Night was cold and Tuffnut was hungry and tired. But mostly tired, he, Snotlout and Fishlegs were working in the mines. Without them in cave were thirty other slaves. They were chained up to the wall, tired and starvig like him beacuse the only thing they ate was tasteles gruel. Riders didn't even know that Grimmborns have slaves, but that make sense for him. From what he discovered they were mining marble - Dragonproof rock. He didn't know why they need it, and he didn't figured it out beacuse he fell asleep.

Toothless was disoriented, they moved him from cave to ship and it was sailing to unknown direction. He couldn't stretch his wings, he barely could change his position in cage. He looked in the sky, 'Hiccup where are you'

The hunter aproached her and tried to catch her by hair but she got away. Situation repeated a few times but he just got more angry, "You think you're so smart?" She saw a knife on one table and decided to come closer, "You think that you're smarter than me!?" She finaly got to the knife and claimed it. In the meantime hunter took out his dagger and attacked Astrid with it. She jumped out of his way and head to the entrance of tent. He followed with morderous look on his face.

She was hiding between cages and listening for footsteps. Axe fell down from nowhere, she jumped of and from darkness behind her a hunter emerged. She run, with her lack of weapon she couldn't stand and fight she could only run from him. She was scared and tired, this hunter hunted her about three hours. She had to find Ryker and just when she thought that she jumped on another hunter. He was big, had spiked helmet and sword on his back he didn't seem to be angry at her. He looked at her and on the hunter that she was running from and made a decision. He stepped in front of her, "Leave her alone" He said, both of teenagers looked at him confused, Astrid said nothing but the other guy wasn't that smart. "It's not your business, go away." Then friends of her "Defender" appeared on his side, boy was smarter than he looked, he runned away. "Thank you sir, what can I do for you?" She was thankfull and wanted to show it but he only said, "Just don't get into anymore trouble" She didn't know what to say.

 **A little bit different chapter but Hiccup is not the only character in this story.**

 **MassiveHTTYDFan \- Thank you for the offer, but it would make me lazy and I have to practise my dysorthography. It's easier to remember the spelling of words when you have to search for them in a dictionary. But thanks, it's really nice to know that people are ready to help you if you have problem. **


	5. Chapter 5 Summit pt1

Day was hot and sunny. In camp was much more movement than two last days. On the center of it stood long table and around of it were benches to sit. Cook had full hands of work, he was making a very big dinner. Hiccup was sitting on the ground with his backs resting on bars and knees close to his chest. On breakfast he had chicken leg and cup of water but it's hard to eat with cuffed arms. This bigger cage let him to walk but only few steps in each direction. He was usually alone but cage was placed near Viggo's tent were stood guards so he couldn't escape. He didn't know what is happening but he knew that he's gonna find out tonight.

Viggo was busy all day. He got up before sunrise and checked everything in camp and meeting place. Was safe and secured, he was waiting for a night fury. It arrived in afternoon. He got under the deck to look on this magnificient creature. Dragon was scared and it was afraid of him. Viggo saw emotions in Toothless's eyes: fear, desorientation and ... sadness. He knew that Hiccup has some strange conection to this creature and Viggo knew how to use it. "Offload this dragon and place near camp"

He needed to do something else before meeting.

Sunset was beautiful. Yellow, Orange and red light created live shadow theathre on the ground. Hiccup watched as the sun is going down and daydreamed. Memories appeared in his mind like worms right after rain. He remembered him kissing Astrid and flying on Toothless. This images were like knife in his heart, they were very painfull. "I think it's obvious about what you're dreaming..." Viggo appeared and as always surprised Hiccup, "...but I can't say that I'm sorry. After all you were the one who decided to surender." Hiccup thought that surprising him is one of the favourite exercise here. "What do you want Viggo?"

"Predictable as always, would you like to see your precious dragon?" Hiccup's eyes answered this question for him, "That's stupid question, I know but I need answer, Hiccup." Without thinking he answered, "Yes, I want to see my dragon" Viggo smiled and cried for guards. They opened the cage and took him by arms between them. He had to be obedient if he wanted to see Toothless. They headed to east coast of the island and there on the ground stood cage with black dragon with green eyes - Toothless.

When he saw Hiccup is alive and is here, started to screech and scratch the bars of cage. Hiccup was happy too, it was a big relief that Toothless is alright. Viggo observed this, how dragon acted with and without Hiccup. It was fascinating to him, boy realy had some sort of bond with this animal. That's what dragons were to hunters, animals.

"Dragon is alive and if you want to keep it that way, you must do something for me." Hiccup brought from his happiness to reality didn't heard a question. "Sorry I didn't listen." He lowed his head to show humility. Viggo understood that, he just repeated the sentence, "I said that you have to do something for me if you want me to keep him alive." He lowered his gaze and ask, "What would that be?"

"You will train the dragon." He was surprised but said nothing, just noded. Viggo knew he'll do it, to save his dragon he would do, probably everything.

"I'll do it. You promise that Toothless will be safe?" Viggo noded, "Then I'll do it." He gave Viggo a weapon and he knew how to use it against him.

Midnight was warm and Viggo's man were celebrating but he didn't know the purpose. Hiccup thought that they were happy beacuse finaly he wasn't interupting in their business but to make a party. Hiccup tried to sleep but noise and music from camp wasn't helping. He was observing stars that shined above him, still happy of seeing Toothless alive, actually until he couldn't see his friend he was freaking out from worry about him.

When he saw that two hunters were heading in his direction he got up and waited. "Viggo wants to see 'u"

They opened the cage and took him somewere, that he was sure, he won't like. He was right.

"Welcome, gentelmen on our every year meeting. I'm very happy to see all of you." On both side of the table sat four men and Viggo on the top of it.

"I'm curious what do you getting at Viggo. Everyone here know about your problem with these dragon riders." Hans comes from mainland and is impatient. He had short, blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a gray shirt, black lether vest, lether trousers and tall shoes. Also he never liked sailing.

"Problem solved itself." He cut of all speculations. "Now we'll eat."

Everyone knew how to get information from men - to heart through belly. In the time of meal Viggo found out that on mainland they have trouble with some sort of kiler that use poison and boulder class dragons. There's more land so there's more of them the only thing that bothered Viggo were questions about 'how he solved his problem'. On the end of meal he told them about riders and their dragons. Other Chiefs didn't belive him about this bond and loyality of this animals, that's why he planned a little show. "Let's make a place shall we." And hunters moved the table.

They brought Hiccup on big grassy clearing in forest, lightened by torches setled around the field. He saw Viggo standing in a group of men, he didn't know them but Viggo was very excited about something. On the other part of the place stood cage with deadly nadder in it. Erlier this day, Hiccup remembered that Viggo told him to train the dragon and now it was the time. Guards uncuffed him and Viggo stepped ahead of group, "Train this dragon, if you try to escape your friend will pay for this understood?" Hiccup only noded. Viggo gave a sign and they opened the cage. Nadder with beautiful, purple and orange scales associated with the color of trees in autumn was coming, it's tail agitated and ready to fire spikes, it came to him slowly, not sure what to do with him and started to smell. Hiccup let it smell him and, in the meantime, he found a blind spot and scratch it under it's chin. Dragon was pleased and quite happy to feel this. Next wave of memories flew through his mind.

He remembered the first time he showed Astrid how to train Stormfly. Tears appeared in his eyes but when Hiccup turned back to Viggo he didn't have them. He saw that Viggo is very satysfied and others were surprised. That mean they thought this dragon will eat him. "That's impossible!" But Viggo smiled and turned to them, "Gentelmen, may I introduce you Hiccup Haddock the third, leader of dragon riders and heir of Berk."

 **Ha ha ha Clifhanger!!! I know how anoying it is but now you can train your patience.**


	6. Chapter 6 Summit pt2

Gentelmen, may I introduce you Hiccup Haddock the third, leader of dragon riders and heir of Berk."

Hiccup was frightened. Why he told them that. This was planed all along but he couldn't figure out why? He also couldn't refuse if he wanted Toothless to live.

Guards cuffed him again but didn't took him away, that means Viggo want something else.

"This was some sort of trick." One of the man asked, Viggo turned to him, "And what trick that would be Hans?" Before Hans answered other man asked another question, "Why are you showing us this? Why you didn't kill him? And the most important for me: how did you convince him to do what you tell him to?" William was tall and wellbuild man with black hair and brown eyes. He was strategist like Viggo but much less dangerous than him. "I didn't kill him beacuse I wanted to show you our oportunity to get all dragon knowlege in the known world, and now I'll answer on last question." Viggo gave his man a sign and then they took Hiccup out of that place.

Toothless didn't know what's going on. People around were taking him somewere and he didn't know why or where they're headed. Like on signal they took him on the clearing in forest where stood group of men. Toothless tried to put himself in the very corner of cage, he was scared of them and disoriented. This two feelings were with him since he woke up without Hiccup by his side. This evening Hiccup was brought to him, he could see him alive and since their capture he finaly was happy for a moment. But they took him once again. Now five men were looking at him with surprise in their eyes. He wanted to see Hiccup, 'Where is he?"

"That's impossible!"

"No, it can't be...!"

"I thought they were extinct!

Everyone of them accept Viggo, who knew what will happen, and Hans, who just froze with opened mouth, didn't say anything. Viggo's hunters brought Toothless on clearing. Dragon looked scared... no, frightened is better word and sad. He layed down in the cage and looked on Viggo with emotions described up above. "Gentelmen, with happiness I present you a Night fury."

He said and walked closer to dragon. Toothless tried to get as far away from him as he could but failed when other Chiefs followed Viggo. They were looking on him with hunger of desire, Hans was the first one who noted a saddle on dragon's back. "Is it a saddle? How is this possible?!"

"You didn't belived me when I said that boy have bond with his dragon so now you'll see this on your own." Two hunters brought back Hiccup and everyone saw change in dragon behavior. Toothless was very happy, he didn't move his eyes from Hiccup even when William blocked his view, then he just stood on his hind legs. "Bring him here!"

Hiccup tried to figure out what's Viggo up to. That was little show which he planned but why. He was sitting under the tree with shackled hands and guarded by two hunters. They waited for sign or something like that, from time to time one of them was looking in clearing's direction. Like on command they brought him from ground and pushed on clearing. On the center of it stood cage with Toothless, who started to screech with happiness when he saw Hiccup. "Bring him here" Two hunters pushed him forward and followed, when they got closer to Chiefs they kicked him in knees and told him to stay in that position. Viggo gave a sign to one of the hunters and he put dagger under Hiccup's throat and turned to Toothless. In that moment Hiccup understood what Viggo's up to. Toothless started to growl at dagger owner and everyone then saw. They saw that dragon wants to protect his rider and is loyal to him even now. The one called Hans asked first, "How did you tame this dragon?" When Hiccup didn't answer Hans kicked him in his guts. Pain wasn't nice but he had to be tough, he couldn't reveal any kind of information. Too many lives were in danger, he had to stay strong for others.

In meantime one hunter aproached Hans and whispered something to him. They speaked in strange language and in the end of conversation Hans smiled to his thoughts. "Do you want him to talk Viggo?" He asked him "Do you have questions for him that you know he won't answer?" Viggo noded, curious about what Hans was thinking, "Well probably I have solution to this problem and I assure you that he won't hurt. Well at least not that much as usuall. If you want to know more meet me tomorrow morning but now I have to manage some... problem on the ship. Good night." He turned and walked away, talking to his hunter.

Hiccup looked after him with curiosity and a little worry. 'What he was talking about?'.

"Hiccup? That's the name of this filth?" William's laugh was honest but Hiccup got used to this type of harrasments. He roled his eyes and recived the punch in jaw. "Don't disrespect me boy. Viggo I thought that you teached him how to behave, but I was wrong." Viggo chuckled and answered, "It's hard to break that kind of charakter and don't kill it's owner in the same time." Everyone of them laughed, drinked and ate for the rest of night. They left him there and talked, about best catches and about that poisoner and his victims. Hiccup never heard about him but from what he heard, he was very dangerous.

When meeting ended Hiccup was half-councious, Viggo said goodnight to the rest and turned to the camp. It was few hours after midnight. Guards got him from ground and pushed forward. He was very sleepy, when they tossed him into the cage. When they were gone he sat down in corner and fell asleep. That was long day.


	7. Chapter 7 Disobeyence in both camps

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I just got my present (e-book reader) I love to read really. And about shout-outs, I had written chapters before and now I'm just posting them, usually did it before school. I'd always read reviews but hadn't time for answering on to them. Tell me if you want me to answer, beacuse now It shouldn't be a problem. You know second semester, and more free time._ _So it is your task to to decide and now_ _ **On with the story:**_

In the morning Viggo and two of his hunters went to Hans's camp. Hans comes from Francs and he has strange sense of humor. Most of the Chiefs doesn't like him but Viggo does. Hans is inteligent but sometimes even Viggo is tired with his jokes. Hiccup was sleeping in his cage, Viggo gave his men order to give boy his meal when he wakes up. He left him there and went to meet with Hans. Ship was big and made from dark wood, looked hevier than his but the name was the strangest thing - Blitz - he didn't know what that means. Viggo didn't know Hans's mother tongue. While he was admiring the name of ship, Hans came to greet Viggo. "Good morning my friend, how are you?"

"Very good, thank you."

"Come, let's talk and drink something."

Hiccup woke up on the banging sound. It was morning and sun was very low. One of the guards was banging in the bars of the cage with keys. He had something in his other hand but that wasn't bowl with food. "Wake up you filth, It's time to teach you a lesson!" Hiccup swallowed when he saw a group of hunters coming from the camp. He knew then that he's in trouble.

"So, how exactly did you captured this boy?" Viggo sat in Hans's chamber and like other Chief was drinking some red wine. Room was not very big but sill was bigger than his. On the center of it stood desk, with small cage where sat small green dragon, and two chairs and above them was Skrills head. "That wasn't that hard as it looks. He surrended to me." Hans noded, "Yep, you even didn't have to sweat, didn't you." Both of them chuckled and when Viggo tried to ask something, Hans's hunters entered the chamber. "What's going on?!" Hans asked angry that someone iterrupted them. "Sorry sir but others attacked her...again." His (Hans's) face expresion changed from angry to furious. He got up and walked after the hunter, "Come Viggo I'll show you why I invited you here."

Hiccup was in pain. Hunters left after they nearly killed him. He was hungry, thirsty, tired and in pain. He knew that hunters hate him but Viggo cared about him that much to not let him starve, what changed now? Now he layed on bottom of the cage, trying to rest, thinking about his past. The only thing he could do.

Both went to prison where in one cage, on the floor layed shakled, skinny girl. She had dark, brown, shortcuted hair and fair skin. She wore only gray shirt and leather leggins ,and really looked awfull, on left eye she had blackeye and next to her lips was pudle with her blood. She was unconcious. Hans let go a sight. "Who is she Hans?" He masaged his temples and said, "Remember this poisoner that we talked about last night?" Viggo noded, "Well...That's her." Viggo once again noded and looked at her, "How old is she?"

"Sixteen"

"How many people she've killed?"

"Don't know but in Francs, more over one hundret." Viggo whistled and looked at her again. She didn't looked like murderer. "But what's the point of this introduction?" Hans sighted again and said, "She can make truth serum. It'll force this Hiccup to tell the truth even if he's as stuborn as you say." Viggo thought for a moment, "And what's the price of this deal?" Hans thought for a moment and answered, "You'll share this knowlege with me, but only me" Viggo looked in Hans's eyes and agreed.

When Cazimira woke up she felt pain everywere. She tried to move her hands but they were shackled behind her back, conected with short link chain wich was shakling her legs. She couldn't move at all. She knew that people hate her but she didn't expect that they will disobey their orders to get revenge on her. They've beaten her fifth time since they left port on continent. She tried to rest but they didn't let her. Bared doors of her cell were open by guard with healer. He was an old man with grey hair and gentle hands. He never even looked at her with disgust, always with sadness and care. He kneeled beside her and gently touched her blackeye and ribs. She was quiet especially then when he touched wounded place. He wrapped bandage around her chest and left.

Viggo went to his camp and was shoked when he saw Hiccup. He was in brusies and cuts from knife.

He layed down on the bottom of the cage and breathed hevily. He also didn't move when Viggo came closer. "Who did this!?" He didn't expect the culrpit to reveal himself from crowd but he was wrong.

One of them stepped in front of others and looked straight in Viggo's eyes.

"So you did this to the boy?" Viggo asked, he wanted to say something more but hunter interupted him, "Why you didn't kill him Viggo? Why do you care so much for him?" But when Viggo answered hunter was surprised, he didn't expect any answer. "If you're that curious, what I'm plannig for this Rider, I'll tell you. He has information that could be very usefull to us, but he's life is also worthy as bargaining chip. If he dies what stop Berkians from ataking our ships and ports? Nothing, so as long he's alive that long our business is save." When everyone noded in agreement Viggo continued, "My plan is to extract every little knowlege from him that he has, but also keep him alive as long as he's usefull." Culrpit noded with agreement and said, "I'm sorry for my disobeyence and second thoughts Viggo. I'll never make another mistake like that." Viggo noded and entered his tent.


	8. Chapter 8 Something's not how it should

**httydfangirl123: I'm happy that you like it and my first language is polish, second english and for others I need to use google tratranslator. I'm also curious, do you know any words in polish?**

Stoick was angry. Beautiful morning lightened Berk in yellow and orange light and he couldn't enjoy it beacuse of that anger. For the last week he tried to contact them by using terror mail, but Hiccup and other riders were quiet for far too long. He wanted to fly there and check on them but he couldn't. He had to take care of his own problems. He also didn't want to just leve it like that. While he walked down to the port he saw Gustav, who was going on patrol aparently.

"Gustav! Come here!"

"Yes, sir." They landed beside Stoick and he continued, "You'll go and check the dragons edge." Gustav thought for a moment, then asked, "Ok sir, but why?" He knew Hiccup and he was very intrigued why Chief is sending him there. Hiccup was old enough to decide about himself. "He didn't responded to any of my terror mails. Since week I can't contact with him or any of riders." That was enough of explanation for Gustav. He jumped on Fanghook and took of. Chief looked after them for a while, he turned and walked away to take care of something in port. He was the Chief after all.

Caz layed down in her cell. She felt better than the last time but still tired. She haven't slept at all, too scared of being beaten again. One of Hans's oficers came this morning and gave her meal. Tasteless gruel, but even that was better than nothing. Hans had five oficers who never asked 'why?' they were just obedient. They were older than other hunters and in some ways wiser. Sometimes one of them was guarding her cell, only then she sleeped calmly. Since morning she heard many screams and whiping sounds. Curiosity was always one of her defects, usually if she couldn't check it she would do something else. But now without ability to move that were the only things she could do, listening to the sounds around her or sleeping. If you've ever been curious if you get tired of sleeping, yes it's possible.

Viggo was indescribably excited. Next day was cloudy and cold. On every stalk and leaf were tiny drops of water, which appeared after rainy night. The only thing that bothered Viggo was Hiccup's sneezing, but he shouldn't be angry at the boy. Hiccup spend night in rain and cold, he was also hungry so that means weak. He looked awfull, his shirt was thorn in some places and his leather armor was gone. Souvenirs from yesterday. He had trouble with breathing and he limped that, meaned at least one broken rib and

wounded shin. When they reached Hans's camp both of them froze and stared with shock at what they saw. In water stood three wooden pales with men tied to them. Yesterday sun, and tonight rain, leaved them nearly dead and impossibly pale. Viggo was sure that they haven't drank anything since yesterday. Hans could be cruel but he always has a reason, he would never kill or torture anyone without it. Hiccup felt sick when he saw this. He never liked brutality, always prefered mediations than fighting. A rough push in the back reminded him, that this isn't a sightseeing trip. They walked closer to huge, black, ship with some strange looking inscription on it. On the deck stood Hans with smirk on his face, "Welcome Viggo"

At first she heard footsteps and metal banging in metal. She opened her eyes and, with groan of pain, she got up. They uncuffed her a while ago and since then, she tried to move as much as she could, without causing too much pain. Caz placed her hands on bars and looked at her new neighbor. He was older than her and had auburn hair. He wore a normal viking clothes and had brusies all over his body. Her thinking proces was interupted by hunter, who was standing outside her cell. "Hans möchte mit dir reden." He said, that meaned, "Hans wants to talk with you." Caz knew their language, she didn't liked it but she knew it. He opened bared door and let her out. He placed hand on her shoulder and next two hunters stood behind them. She was surprised that they didn't cuffed her again, but also she was weak enough to not to try to escape.

Hans was sitting on one side of desk and Viggo on the other, they were playing maces and talons. Hans was losing, he didn't expect that Viggo is that good in this game. He also forgot that from all of Chiefs, Viggo is the best strategist. Hans was just about to lose when they heard knocking, "Come in" he said. Hunters let girl into the chamber and dragon in cage looked at her with happiness and sorrow, she looked awfull and barely stood. Hans got up and brought another chair, "It won't bother you Viggo if she seat next to you, right?" Viggo looked at her and noded, "great, please take a sit Caz." She slowly came closer and sat down on chair, she looked scared and tired. "So Viggo let me properly introduce you Cazimira, sixteen year old girl that killed all of my family with poisoned wine." Viggo saw that she was trying to look smaller than normal. He really couldn't belive that this skinny teen killed that many and important people. She sat silently on the chair and said nothing. Hans broke the silence in the room, "You can make truth serum, right?"

"Yes" - 'So that's why he needs me!' She thought. She didn't care for who it would be, that was an oportunity to get something from Hans. "Great! So that will be..."

"But I need two things, one promise and one answer." He looked at her with interest, "And what would that be?" His smirk was iritating her, but she couldn't do anything about it. "You promise me that you'll let me sleep and put a guard in front of my cell." Viggo raised an eyebrow and looked on Hans, he noded in agreement, "Ok, I promise, and the answer...?" She took a deep breath before she spoke, "I need to know for who, this truth serum, I'm making." This time Viggo asked her, "But what information precisly you need?"

"I have to know his weight, how tall is he and his character. If you want serum to be efective I have to know this." Both of them looked at each other, and Viggo spoke, "You prefer to see him or our words will be enough for you?"

"If it's possible, I prefer to see him on my own eyes." Viggo noded and called the guards. They entered cell hallaway and led her near Hiccups cell. She looked at him through bars of his cell door, now she had all information she needed except one, "Is he stuborn?" Viggo chuckled and simply answered to her, "Yes." That was everything she needed, "I need my stuff." She said and guards escorted her out of there.

When Gustav landed in clubhouse and touched the fire place, which was cold like his grandfather, he just dumbfounded. He went then to Hiccup's hut but nobody was there. Everything was covered in dust and as cold as fireplace in clubhouse. The same state repeated in other huts except twins's. Gustav found there broken mace with name gravered on handle "Macey" then he understood. Macey was Tuffnut's mace made from gronckle iron and he would never left her like this, broken and laying on ground. He Jumped on Fanghook grabing pieces of Macey and as fast as dragon could he followed to Berk, "Stoick was wright, something defenetly happend. But what?"


	9. Chapter 9 Some questions, some answers

**httydfangirl123: Thanks for patience and sorry for delay. I have too much on my head and my storage of ideas now is half empty. I feel so glad that you like my work. You made me feel really monolinguistic but now you can ad some new words to your "I know..." list. Czarny=black, kot=cat. Also I'm a bit jelous about this Spanish.**

 **MassiveHTTYDFan: Hi! Shock, maybe but I can't tell you anything about Viggo and his plan;) It's a secret that I'm willing to reveal in later chapters. But I'll tell you this you will be shocked!**

 **Ok now on with the story:**

Viggo leaned against the tree and curiously watched what Caz was doing. He and three of his men were keeping eye on her. She wasn't shackled and had most of her stuff, and Hans didn't trust her or his men.

(A while ago...)

Viggo and Hans watched guards that took Caz to her cell from Hans's chamber.

"Say it Hans. What's going on?"

"I don't know who should guard her while her work. I don't trust my men enough to asign them to this." Viggo thought for a second, "Maybe me and my men could." Hans raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "Look, your men will keep an eye on Hiccup and I'll watch her, deal?" As always Viggo wanted something in exchange but, on the other hand, boy was nearly unconcious. That wasn't a bad deal for him, "Ok... but you have to know some things. First: don't eat, smell or drink anything unless she tries it first but second is more important, don't let her out of your sight on any circumstances." Viggo noded and followed Hans to exit.

(Reality...)

Caz, beacuse that was her name aparently, put some sticks in rock circle and in it put some strange object. It had three legs and it was made from metal, "What's that?" Viggo asked intrigued, "It's for my couldron" She mumbled while igniting her bonfire. Wood was wet and Caz couldn't ignite it. One hunter, who was sent by Hans to get fresh water for Caz, has returned with two buckets. Viggo observed as he put buckets on the ground and spat next to her. She didn't even looked at him, busy with looking for something in her bag. Finaly she got some leather sac and took out something. It was white and black and looked like some sort of wood, she put it under sticks and ignited them. Fire spred out fast and Viggo was surprised how quickly it happend, "What was that?" She looked at him and answered, "Birch bark" She took some vials and pouches more from her bag and begun to smell them. After she opened one, aromatic smell of some herb flew from it. Her smile was full of joy of smeling that herb, she looked at her male nanny and asked, "Want to smell?" Seeing his face she roled her eyes and asured him, "It's not poison, look..." She took out one of it and put it under her nose for a moment. Nothing happend so she hand it over to Viggo. He smelled it and looked on it with interest, "What is this herb? I've never seen anything like it." She chuckled, "It's called cinnamon, you can put it in tea or coffee, makes it smell beter and it can warm you up." He was impressed by her knowlege while he was admiring this strange but beautiful herb, she took some other herbs and throw them into small couldron which she put on this metal, three legged object. Water changed color to brown and Viggo smelled tea, "What do you think you're doing?!" She looked at him, "You're suppose to make truth serum not tea!" She roled her eyes and replied, "I'm making it but it's not that simple..." She stoped and threw some other herb, "If you want him to drink it, you need to cover it's smell and that's the best way to do it. This will take time but It'll work." Viggo backed of but still didn't trust her, "So what exactly this will do to Hiccup?" She took a ladle and mixed liquid inside her couldron, "This will make him truthful and talkative, also increse his pain feeling twice. That mean if he won't talk 'cause sometimes it happens you can make him talk with less demage on him." That impressed Viggo, "How long it will take?"

"To make it, at least 3 - 4 hours, maybe more...I'll tell you when it's ready." She worked in silence for few minutes but it ended when Viggo saw skin on her arm. She just throw some dusted herb when her sleeve revaled her arm, it was covered in scars. "What happend to your arm?" She pulled her sleeve and answered, "Nothing"

"You are just the same as Hans, you know. Why can't you just tell me?"

"But what I should tell you? I have these scars since I was little and I don't know why or where I got them." That shuted him down for a while, "How did you became a killer?" She sighted, "It's a long story...When I was five I made first poison and..."

(Meanwhile somewhere in the ocean...)

Saying that Stoick was scared was a little understatment. He was terryfied by what Gustav had told him. Hiccup and others vanished from the edge many days ago and he didn't know about it. Now his conscience was calling him worst names. He didn't even know that he knows words like these. Spitelout and Stoick were flying to Bersek to meet with Dagur and Heather. Hiccup told Stoick that Dagur changed and now he's not that crazy maniac who wanted to kill him. If his son was saying that Dagur has changed, Stoick was able to believe in that, "We're ten minutes far from the island." Spitelout broke Stoick's conscience monologue, "You sure that we're not making the bigest mistake in archipelago's history?"

"No, but if we want to know something more, we have to look in any place we can including Bersek besides, Hiccup told me that Dagur changed." During their talk they were getting close and close to the island and, with disgusted expresion on Spitelout's face, they landed in front of Berserker Chief and his sister.

"Welcome Stoick the Vast I'm honored by your visit but also a little angry that you didn't warn me about it."

"Sorry but this couldn't wait, do you know where Hiccup is?" Heather looked at him with question, "What do you mean?"

"When did you last saw him or any of riders?" Dagur looked at her but stayed silent, "Well, maybe not actually saw but last t-mail we recived a week ago." Dagur noded, "Yeah since then we haven't seen or heard from him. But why you didn't go to the edge on first place?"

"We were there and nobody's been there for a while." Spitelout answered, "And we found a stick called Macey, if this is important."

"Spitelout!!! That stick is not important..."

" A stick called Macey?" Heather broke in, "Do you have it with you?"

"Yes" Stoick didn't even asked why Spitelout brought it with him but instead he asked, "Why do you need it? Why would it be so important?" Spitelout took out it and handed it over to her, "Macey was originaly a mace made of gronckle iron."

"Get to the point Heather!"

"Ok, ok Stoick...This was Tuffnut's favourite mace, he would never let it to be even scratched. Also this was thing which he touched a lot."

Above Dagur's head lightbulb appeared, "So we can track him down by his smell which he leaved on stick." This was great news for Stoick, and he finaly saw that Hiccup was right. Dagur did changed. His thinking proces was interrupted by Heather, "I'm coming with you, Hiccup is my friend and when I needed him he didn't left me for my own." He noded and got the stick from her to let Skullcrusher smell it. When he found scent they took off.

Caz was waiting in silence for serum to start boiling. She ended her story a while ago and Viggo since he heard part, when she put aconite in cake which was served in some palace in Francs, was silent as corpse. Next moment boiling started so she took some vial from bag and poured it with liquid.

"Is it done?"

"Yes but..."

"But what?"

"I think I should do also antidote." Viggo glanced at her with surprise, "Why?"

"You know what's the alergy, right. So if he's alergic to any ingredience he can die, after drinking this serum." That was true Viggo needed this boy and he was only valuable alive. But he didn't trust her enough to let her do this. Solution was easy, ask Hans what he thinks about it. One of Viggo's hunters ran through the camp, looking for Hans and Viggo stayed with Caz. Meanwhile she took second bucket with water and begun to wash her stuff. She worked methodically and surprisingly fast. Five minutes later Hans came. "What happend Viggo, she did something?" He looked at him but Viggo's poker face was impenetrable, "She want to make antidote for this serum."

"Why?" 'Why every person is asking the same question?' Caz thought and mumbled to herself some unplesant words at the addres of both Chiefs. "If he's alergic to any ingredience of this serum, he'll die within minutes after he'll drink it."

"How it works?"

"He'll vomit everything that he's stomach contains." They both winced. She knew that's not what they were expecting but the only way to neutralize serum was to make someone to vomit it.

Best and only way in the same time. Hans wasn't sure if it's good Idea but Viggo wanted boy to be alive for now, "Make the antidote, is there something that we should know before we use truth serum?"

"Yes, it will work at least five hours maybe more but when it's effect end give boy forty eight hours to rest before next session, and use 1\4 of vial for one session." Hans noded and took vial which Caz handed over to him, when he and Viggo talked erlier he asked Hans how he knew that she will not lie to them with potion. He took a prisoner from that pack of savages, he told him that she doesn't care for gender, age or politic she only cares about herself. And he knew that it was true, his family was best proof for it.

 **Ok three questions:**

 **1\. What do you think about crossovers? (like Httyd and Brave)**

 **2\. Which character is your favourite? Why?**

 **3\. What do you think will happen with this franchise? You know (or maybe not) what happend in movie so what's your opinion. What will happen next?**

 **And as an info. If you have any questions (about really anything: country, world situation other Tv series) just ask. I'll be happy to answer.**

 **But please don't ask me for math. I hate it.**

 **See you next time!**


	10. Chapter10 If there's an idea, so is plan

**httydfangirl123: You like it! That's awsome. I was afraid that you won't like it. So you know how happy puppy is looking right? So that's me right now.**

 **MassiveHTTYDFan: Yep she does not, but she is. I have very big plans for this small and innocent girl. And Viggo is already a vicious snake so...You know. But he's pragmatic and for most people that means cruelity and lack of empathy. So I think you just have to wait a little bit more.**

 **Romantica123: I'm happy that you like my artism. And yep I'm totaly aware of yours not comenting previously. And no I'm not angry, maybe hungry but it's off the topic. I'm also curious, why haven't you written any coments before? If I may ask, I'm a bit not as eloquent as I should so...If you don't want to answer then just ignore this;)**

 **So now it's time for my answers.**

 **1\. Some are good and some are bad. But I agree that they are destroying good Hiccstrid.**

 **2\. Viggo, he's so smart and cunning. Also I love his voice actor. Alfred Molina. And I prefer inteligent antagonists than Stupid.**

 **3\. I honestly don't know. But on movie I cried. Ok, I won't spoil anything.**

 **Ok, let the story continue itself!**

That was beautiful night. Moon rising on starry sky lightened everything in pure, silver shine but Astrid couldn't sleep. Every time she was looking in night sky she thought about him. She was alone (not counting Ruffnut, of course, who slept beside her snoring quietly) and she missed him. She remembered how he showed her Berk from Toothless back and all moonlight flights, how they were looking at stars together. Single tear flowed down her cheek when she closed her eyes. Then she heard a distant roar of a dragon, but there was something familiar in that roar.

"Stormfly?" She asked but there was no reply 'cause the only things around her were trees and a guard. He looked at her with disgust and mumbled something under his breath. When roar haven't repeated she just went back to her dreams about boy with green eyes. Her Hiccup.

Stream was cold but that didn't bother Astrid as much as task. She was making laundry for hunters and five guards were task to watch her while she worked. In the same time Ruffnut was doing the dishes and tried to avoid any mistakes. Cook could be as much anoying as Ryker.

"Hey Sven, Ryker told me he needs you on the other side of the island." The one called Sven growled and waved for his men, when they were gone hunter stepped in front of Astrid, "So who are you exactly?"

She looked at him but stayed silent, he crouched and looked in her eyes. "I asked you a question sweetheart, Who are you?"

"A dragon rider"

"Ok, that's start, what's your name?" He was curious, and she didn't want him to be angry, angry hunter is a brutal hunter, so she answered. "Astrid, my name is Astrid"

"Pretty name, so tell me Astrid how did you tame your dragon?"

"I did what Hiccup told me to do." She grinned to herself, answer which is not answering on any kind of question. She learnt that from Hiccup, another painful memory of him anoying Alvin with his answer. The hunter just chuckled and asked, "Hiccup that's the name of your leader! Worst name I've ever heard. If you ask me..." But he couldn't end that sentence beacuse Astrid pushed him into the stream. "You don't know him so you have no right to judge him bY KNOWING ONLY HIS NAME!!!." She yelld in his face and then took the basket with wet clothes and went to the nearest trees leaving hunter shocked in stream. He didn't expect her to act like that, but on the other hand she was alone and lonely so he could predict that she will defend her friend's name. And from what he heard this Hiccup was someone special to her. He got up and walked to her, "I'm sorry."

"What!?" Roles has been reversed and now she was shocked, "I said that I'm sorry. I know he was special to you."

"Why do you even care?"

"I know what you're feeling now and..."

"Oh really!"

"YES REALLY!!!" Now he was angry, "You think that you're the only one who was forced to do something against your will. You think that you're the only one who lost someone but you're wrong." Astrid went back to laundry and waited for hunter to calm himself down, "You think that I'm some morderous psychopath who don't have family or friends. But that's not true." She didn't understand 'What he wanted to say.' While she worked he sat down under one of trees, and simply looked at her. When she finished her task he got up and showed her the way. She could sens his anger and...disapointment? Something like that, but why and what he was talking about that loss? She needed to figure it out on her own 'cause asking was too hard for her of course.

Astrid was anoyed with her new guard. Since morning laundry this hunter was folowing and watching her all day. It was late afternoon and he was leaning against the dragonproof cage while she was cleaning it. "You can't work slower, right?" He was mean since this morning situation but her pace of work was caused by lack of food. Something was telling her that was her guard's fault. "Oh come on, how long it will take? You have to only clean this cage not build a house!" On the other hand he tried to be friendly but she rejected him. That was her mistake, now she recived consequences. In that way, only logical solution of the situation was to apolgize him (And figuring it out took her almost all day. She's smart, isn't she.) She got up and turned to face him, "I'm sorry for how I acted in the morning, I was just thinking...Well...I don't know what I was thinking. The point is, I'm sorry." He glared at her stunted by her words. After a moment of 'I don't know what to think about it' expresion on his face and 'I hope that you belive it's true hunting scum' on hers, he chuckled. "Ok, I belive you and I'm Ren by the way."

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Yeah, whatever you want?"

"Do you remember when one of your friends attacked me with Axe?"

"Yes, why?" She took a deep breath, "Do you know why those other hunters saved me then?" He thought for a moment, he remembered that situation perfectly but he didn't know why Sigmunt helped her. He was older than most of hunters and had more brain than his friends. "No, I don't."

"Ok, just curious I was." He noded and kept watching her when she came back to work.

Ruffnut has been sitting in cell already whe Astrid was shoved into.

"How's your day?" She asked when ward was gone, "Another friendly hunter was asking me questions. It's strange you know, he seemes...different than others."

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by "different"?"

"I don't know, he yelld at me that "You're not the only ones who are forced to do things that you don't want.", or something...I don't know what to think about it."

"Maybe..." Astrid turned her head to talking Ruff, "...You should get to know him better. Then we could use him to escape from here."

"Ruff that's great idea, and that's what I'm going to do."

 **Now I'll be begging! Please explain to me someone what those things mean:**

 **1\. Whump**

 **2\. Fruitloop**

 **3\. HIATUS**

 **Really! Please!!!!!** **( I Just don't know what it means.)**


	11. Chapter 11 Rescue plan

**Httydfangirl123:**

Thanks for the information and It's very helpful.

 **MassiveHTTYDFan:** Really I'd you ask anybody from my class they'll say that it's my way to say "I like you" and I know that those are not his main qualities. I know that he's cunning, smart and intelligent. Also he's so well mannered. And thanks for the info.

 **Romantica123:** HI! Thanks for the info.

Island wasn't very big, but it wasn't small in the same time. Everywhere were rocks, volcanic ash and dead trees and bushes. "It looks like Outcast island." Said Spitelout to Stoick ignoring creativity of the author. It was sunrise of another day, Skullcrusher led them to this island. Now the eight of them ('cuz Dagur and Heather joined them, as their dragons) were sitting on highest mountain, looking on bay and nearest valley where, acording to screams of pain and insults of wards, was Tuffnut. Dagur looked through the lunet, "Most of the hunters are in the valley, and guess what. They have slaves." He handed over the lunet to Stoick, "He's...He's right. There are...oh Thor..."

"What?" Stoick swallowed and said, "I just saw Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs in there. They were being whipped" Spitelout paled and went back to their camp, after few minutes Dagur and Stoick folowed him but Heather stayed there observing Hunters.

"We have to rescue them." Said Spitelout quietly, Dagur noded, "I agree but how? We have to come up with some plan or we won't stand a chance against those hunters and their defences."

"I know Dagur, I know...I just...I"

"We know Spitelout, I know how you're feeling. We will save them."

"And I think that I know what we should do." Said Heather who appeared behind their backs surprising them, "My idea is..."

Hiccup was tied up to a chair with leather straps on his neck, torso, arms, wrists and both legs. He couldn't move much and his limbs started being sore beacuse of that. Those other hunters brought him here and, when he tried to break free and scream, one of them said "Halt die Klappe!!!" Punching him in his guts. They left him alone in this...office? That would be some answer but it wasn't Viggo's office, he was still on this other ship, that thing he was sure. Office was strange...more like different, bigger and more cozy than Viggo's but also scarrier. There was a desk with some documents, three other chairs, small dragon in a cage, bed in corner and Skrills scull above him, 'How he can sleep with that scull?' He thought but his thoughts were interupted by Viggo and his friend who entered. This friend of Viggo had two vials, he put both on a desk in front of him and sat down on a chair, Viggo stood on his right side.

Awkward silence appeared, Hiccup was waiting for them to start and they, aparently, were waiting for him to start, and he couldn't disapoint them of course.

"Sooo...am I suppose to say something or what?"

This other one chuckled, "You were right Viggo, he can be amusing."

Viggo noded, this guy was speaking with some strange accent that was unknown for Hiccup "My name is Hans Angerer and I'm the Patriarch of this Order." Hiccup smirked, "I would introduce myself but Viggo was faster." Both Chiefs looked at each other and Hans called someone with small bell that also stood on his desk. Someone entered trough the door, in Hiccups view appeared girl dressed in ragedy shirt and leather trousers and boots. This girl had brown and shortcuted hair, she was more like a boy. She took one of the vials and came closer to him, "Drink." She said. When he refused, she grabed him by his nose and hold him 'til he opened his mouth to take a breath. Then she cought his cheeks and poured it with tea-smeling liquid. He tried to spit it out but she didn't let him, he wanted to ask her 'why are you doing that?', but the look in her eyes...told him to not. Finaly he swallowed it. She then backed off and waited, nothing happend then she noded to Hans and he jingled that bell again. Door flew open and came other man with large bag and girl was taken somewhere. Man was bald and tall, also muscled he had to be strong. Next moment liquid started to get efects on Hiccup, his vision blured and started to spin around.

"I think we can start now." He heard Viggo's voice...

Valley was rocky, every possible exit or way out was guarded by archers on towers. It was night.

Heather was sneaking into the hunters camp, the same as Dagur and Spitelout, they were waiting for Stoick's signal. Plan wasn't complicated, at least not very much, the three of them had to sneak into the mines and rescue boys while Stoick and their dragons will keep busy hunters at the surface. Now they were hiding near one of the towers.

"Where is Stoick? He should attack them long ago." Dagur was growing impatient, but Spitelout agreed with him that it was taking too long. In the meantime, on tower, hunters were trying not to fall asleep. For them it was very hard job beacuse slaves, well most of them, was never even trying to escape. So they were standing there and getting bored, 'cuz they were sure, nothing will happen on their watch. But they were wrong, Heather smirked when she heard first blow, "That's our cue." She said and they entered the mines.

Tuffnut was actually scared. Snotlout has been whipped in front of them beacuse he defended one of the younger slaves. Boy's name was Erik and he was 10, it was pretty sad picture, in those mines, dying, were kids. "Don't move Snotlout, we need to clear it up." Fishlegs said as he was trying to pour out some salt water on his wounds, "It hurts!"

"We know Snotlout, you said it at least twenty times." Fishlegs narrowed his eyes and looked in Tuffnut's direction. "Sorry Fishface I just...don't know..." He really didn't know what to do, they needed to calm him but it was impossible. He was hurt but doesn't helping them in helping him. "Tuff hold him in one place." He did it and Fishlegs poured some water on Snot's wounds, he was trashing and screaming but Tuffnut hold him in his iron grip. When wounds were clear they bandaged him and told him to get some rest. For the rest of the day...or night, he didn't know, they (accept for Snotlout) were forced to work in the mines. Marble was hard rock, Fishlegs said that was the strongest of limestones, Tuffnut learnt that there are more types of limestones, but who cared.

He spend that time for thinking about stuff. Stuff like his sister, he missed her so much, in fact he never suspected that he'll miss his twin that much. Yes they were family but Hiccup was his family too, and yet all his thoughts were floating around Ruff's name. This monotonus work had some positives he, found time to think about stuff that was normaly foreign to him. Feelings, family even sence of life and this fight against the hunters. His reflections were brutaly interrupted by explosion which caused some rocks to fall. Next what he heard were some fighting sounds, grunts, screams and weapons trashing against each other.

His world was spinning around like a tornado. He saw some while he was exploring archipelago, he and Snotlout were even cought in one which caused some isiues with Alvin the Treacherous. But back to the story, he couldn't move much but he felt like he was on the ship which was on the sea during the greatest storm. All sounds were like his sight - blured and melted into one big noise. He tried to focus on one voice, but it was impossible. He wanted to ask 'What is happening?', but he couldn't formulate any understandable word. Something got through this dizziness, some question..."Edge's defences?"..."Astrid's balista"..."No...I can't...I won't...NO!"

"Useless...You are useless!"

"No I..."

"Worthless fool, everyone are ashamed of you."

"Lies!"

"So what's the truth? What are the Berks defences?"

"The A-t...NOO!!"

Rider was fighting his bonds and sobing quietly. Hans was watching as Viggo walked around the boy and tried to make him talk. He had to admit, that boy was very, very stuborn too much for his liking. Even with this truth drug he had enough clarity of mind to say no, "Viggo it's pointless, let my man to do this." Viggo stoped in his tracks and gazed on large man in the corner. "This is Bruno my personal 'butcher'" Hans got up and walked to the door, "There's list on my desk, try to gain the acces to answers but keep him alive with all limbs, other questions?" Bruno shook his head and looked at drugged heir. In the meantime Chiefs left him alone, he put his package on the desk and took out metal pliers.

"Ok, kid...tell me..." He looked at the list, "Tell me what are Berk's defences." Hiccup was sobing and denying to Bruno's question and didn't wanted to give up. So butcher lost his patience and you need to know that butchers are very impatient creatures. It's easy to unnerve them, and that actually happend there...Bruno came closer and holded Hiccup's right nail with pliers and pulled it out. Boy screamed in agony and blood stramed from wound, man waited a minute before he puled out another one nail, and another, and another. When he finished right hand he looked at the boy and asked, "You didn't want to answer, what about now?" Hiccup was in pain but refused so operation repeated and then butcher broke his wrists. He was punching, kicking the boy in the most nevralgic spots but keeping him conscious all the time. The heir said nothing, accept of course of screams. The guy took the knife from his belt and stabbed Hiccup in his left shoulder then in his left side without causing any untreatable demage. "Are you ready to talk now?" He was only half-councious when he registered the question. This drug as you remember encreased his pain from wounds twice. So you shouldn't be surprised that after ten hours of professional torture Hiccup noded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12 Heart problems

**I don't know if you know but in Poland teachers are on strike and because of that I had two weeks free from school. It's awesome and I'm curious how long it will last. And as history lessons I say that 26 years ago the same situation happened. It lasted 2 weeks and changed nothing. So what could I done with this time of course write something. And by the way no comments mean no shout-outs. So If anybody is reading this then please leave a comment.**

 **Now on with the story!**

Noise was growing, through out the tunnels of the mines, clashing of swords and screeching of dragons has been heard. Tuffnut looked on others, Fishlegs and Snotlout were intrigued while other slaves seemed scared. Probably hunters were using dragons to scare them and slaves never even thought of them as other living creature with feelings. Tuff saw some poor, extremly skinny reptiles in upper tunnels. First he heard battle cry, next was Heather and her unusuall, double axe. She jumped into the chamber and knocked the hunter down. At first Tuff was desoriented about what actually happend, but when he saw a big hole in guys chest and blood on Heather's weapon, situation happend to be logic. "Tuff, are you alright? And where is...?" She was interupted by him, "Yes and Fish is there with Snot, it's only you or..." In that moment Spitelout came in with his, "Come on we've got to go." Tuff looked at him, "Nevermind"

"We need help, Snotlout has been whipped and..."

"We know boyo, Stoick is keeping them busy and Dagur is on guard. I'll take Snotlout and you go after Heather." They noded and went after her while Spitelout took his son and as fast as he could also folowed them.

When they reached the surface, they saw a true inferno. Stoick has unleashed his inside fury and let his anger to take control over his actions. Now he wasn't following their plan, he was taking revenge on people who had hurt his son. They looked at him and then and they had to hide 'cuz Skullcrusher fired just above the entrance of the mines which caused avalanche of rocks. Those weren't small, river stones, no these were gigant, marble boulders that could crush them into wet, red stain. They hid behind some barrels that stood near the entrance and watched as hunters retreated. Some thralls came out of the half-colapsed cave and looked in fear on four firebreathing lizards that were soaring on the sky, which was becoming lighter in every second. Sunrise. Hunters were running to their ships and Stoick wanted to follow them but Skullcrusher didn't let him, "Oh, come on! Dragon we nearly got them!!"

"Yes, but you also was close to kill us! You nearly crushed my son with those boulders!" Spitelout was furious, "And Hiccup would never wanted to kill people, you know that's true." Stoick turned his gaze and looked around on scorge that he left. Spitelout was right, Hiccup never would want this, he would forgave even the worst monster. Dagur was the best example of that. Then one thrall came to them, "Are you here to take us?" He looked scared and Heather was sure that he lost the bet, kid seeing that they don't understand him he said, "Are you here to enslave us? Will you be our new master?" Stoick was the largest man in their group so the boy obviously was talking to him. He needed to think, yes they were saved from hunters but he couldn't leave them to starve. He heard a yelp and looked on Snotlout, boy was in agony and his wounds didn't looked good. He made up his mind.

"Spitelout, send a t-mail to Berk and tell Gothi that we need her."

"Ok but what about them?" Asked Heather, pointing at slaves, "We can't just leave them here."

"Excuse me." That guy was incredibly quiet, they didn't heard him until he spoke, "Do you want to enslave us like those guys you scared off or free us?"

"We're not expecting you to serve to us, you're free, all of you are. However there is something on my mind."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Do you have something to get off this island?"

"No."

Ruff hated work, especially when it was useless, sisyphean work. She and Astrid ,who managed to earn the nasty blackeye in color of ripe plum, were sewing the clothes of the hunters. You know why sisyphean? Beacuse it didn't matter how many clothes they stiched, hunters were tearing them apart. Some of them were ashed and burned, so maybe dragons were partialy responsible for the demage. These were Ruff thoughts, but on Astrid's liver layed something else. 'How the hell I use that Ren guy to get out of here?' This was troubling her mind, for most of the time. She didn't want to make any kind of friends here, so this "using" wasn't bothering. Ok maybe a little but she knew that the best way to get out was by dragon and they were caged somewhere on the island and this guy could get her keys. But an honorable guy named Hiccup Haddock was sitting in her head, cursing her intentions. She shut him with statement: Life is brutal and full of traps and sometimes kicks in a butt.

"Dinner whores!" Said some ugly, bearded hunter and threw some bread to them. Ren watched him, but said nothing, he couldn't stand openly against older and stronger hunters. That action unnerved him, it really did. "Give your fingers a break. Eat and rest for a while. I'll be back in a few minutes." Astrid noded and watched him as he walked away. 'Where was he going?'

'I need to earn her trust. Question is how?' He was walking through the camp without any specific reason. Thinking wasn't his job usually but now it was necessary skill and not his strong side. He really liked her, she was beautiful, inteligent, brave and skilled shield-maiden. He always admired her in battles, even if she was his enemy. The only things that bothered him were hers OH's and AH's to her leader. Ren had black hair and dark brown eyes, many of girls, who he met in the past, tried to attract his attention in countless ways. But they were all the same, hollow and sure that they are the pretiest girl in the world. Astrid wasn't like them. She was acting like she was unaware of her beauty, like her mind and character was more important for others. That was what made impression on Ren. But it looked like not only on him. Then a barrel full of the leftovers from tables of hunters fell on the ground. Caused this small terrible terror he looked hungry and scared, when he saw Ren, he hissed and flew off. That gave our young hunter some idea, how to gain trust of the girl.

It appeared that slaves of the hunters had all things figured out. Aparently a few years back hunters, under the lead of Ryker Grimborn, attacked village on this island. Island was called "Øya Jern", island of iron. Villagers were mostly miners and that explained why here were mines. That was the most important source of their income. Of course they also had sheeps and other farms but most of the things like mead, fruits or some vegetables were bought from traders. The sun was slowly setting but nobody cared. Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut were resting while Heather looked after them. They all need to rest, in the meantime Stoick, Spitelout and Dagur were helping in village repairs. All of them were also waiting for Gothi's arrival. Snotlout was badly wounded, whip that hit him was aparently dirty with something. The wounds began to fester and fever appeared causing sweating and hallucinations. That was the worst for Heather, she had to withstand Snot's babling. She was trying to soothe him and reduce the fever but it refused. She was worried even if Snotlout wasn't her best friend he still was a dragon rider. Part of the team and Hiccup's cousin, maybe he softened her heart enough to care for others. For most of her life she was alone and had to be pragmatic but now. She smiled at the memory of Hiccup, he was handsome and inteligent and she was kind of jelous about them. Maybe not about them being a pair, but about their being for each other. No matter what and Fishlegs was cute and smart but also pacifist. He prefered peaceful life in books than battles. Sge sighed and looked around the place. It was very small village and they menaged to rebuild most of the houses till night fallen. About an hour later, Gothi arrived.


End file.
